minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
1.12 - The Tropical Update
The Tropical Update is a Fan Made Update in 2017. Weapons Reptilian Bow - The reptilian bow is crafted with one leather, two snake teeth, and three string. It has more power and a longer range than the normal bow, but it takes longer to draw back fully. It has a base damage of seven, equal to the diamond sword. Sailfish Sword. A longer ranged sword dealing five damage. Crafted with two sticks and a sailfish horn. Blowgun - A very early game ranged weapon. Fires seeds at a fast rate, dealing one damage. Crafted with one sugarcane. Bat bow - A short ranged bow crafted with one stick, two bat wings, and three string. Is only pulled back for one second and has a base damage of three. Chorus Bow - A bow with the normal base damage that can fire three of the same arrow at a time. It is crafted with three popped chorus fruit and three string. Chorus Sword - A sword that can only attack enemies in the block directly in front of them. It has a base damage of ten. It is crafted with two popped chorus fruit and a stick. Natural Generation Oasis - Randomly Found in Desert Biomes, Now The Only Source of Water in a Desert, Palm Trees Are Commonly Found Around an Oasis. Palm Trees - Palm Trees are found in Deserts. They Have a 23% Chance of Spawning in a Chunk in a Desert, and 67% Chance Of Spawning Within Vicinity of an Oasis Biome. Shallow Reef - A one to two blocks deep body of water in the ocean. It has a higher chance to catch clownfish and pufferfish in this biome, aswell as being a large amount of coral. Submerged Cavern - A large open cavern filled with water. There is a higher chance for diamonds to generate on the walls of these caverns than any other place, but it is a rare biome to find. Oasis Village - A village that has a very rare chance to spawn in the oasis biome. Is made of palm wood and is built above water and on stilts made of palm fence. This village has unique small houses, each containing fishing related enchantments and items in their turtle chests. This village has no crop fields. The only villager there is a fisherman which has a Hawaiian style skin. Waterfall - A generated waterfall found on the sides of extreme hills biomes. They are very wide and have a higher chance of catching salmon when fishing. Blocks Builder - Like a Dropper or Dispenser, Just Places Blocks in Front of It Mangrove wood - Appears in mangrove swamps and its color when refined is a yellowish orange hue. Poplar wood - Appears in steppe biome, its color when refined is dark beige. Turtle Chest - Looks similar to a shulker box, but is non-portable and has a turtle pattern. It cannot be destroyed by explosions. Coral block - A vibrant pink and purple block used for building and decorating. Crafted with nine coral. Items Bat Wing - Dropped rarely from bats when killed, used to make a Potion of Flight. Spider leg - Dropped rarely from spiders when killed, used to make a Potion of Climbing Coral - Colorful coral that can only be planted and grown in water. Toy Crab - crafted with two sponge, this toy crab can be played with by being pushed, which knocks it back very far ontop of the water. Playing with this with a dolphin can tame it. Flying Flippers - Boots that provide 1.5 armor points. These boots will alow the wearer to swim with speeds of the depth strider two enchantment , but can be stacked with that to make very fast swimming! The boots will also allow the user to jump two blocks out of the water like flying fish. Sailfish Bolt - A high damage projectile fired from a bow. Adds ten base damage when fired. Crafted with one sailfish horn and a feather. Mobs Snake - Hostile mob, drops leather, snake meat and rarely snake tooth. Crocodile - Hostile mob, drops leather and rotten meat. Turtle - Peaceful mob, drops turtle meat and rarely turtle shell. Sailfish - Hostile ocean mob, has a chance to drop a sailfish horn, for crafting the Sailfish Sword, a five damage longer reached sword with high durability, aswell as raw sailfish, giving four hunger bars, which can then be cooked for six hunger bars. Dolphin - Tamable mob, fast swimming mob simular to the horse, but underwater, tamed by playing with it with a toy crab. Newt - A small neutral mob which when provoked will do a bite that inflicts no damage, but gives the poison II effect. It is found in Oasis biomes and in water below y 40. It has 10 hearts of health. Stingray - A stingray that is hostile but prefers attacking other mobs. It can sting a player or enemy with its tail dealing three damage. If using a invisibility potion it will not aggro onto you. When invisible if you feed it clownfish it can be tamed. It cannot be ridden but will attack like a wolf. Flying fish - if water is generated above y 80 flying fish can spawn. These are first spawned in water but will then fly out with their wings to attack you. They attack by lunging towards you and then backing away dealing two damage, or one heart, they have a 10% chance to drop flying fins. Potions Flight Potion - Grants the user the levitation effect for ten seconds. Mele Potion - Increases the range of melee attacks by four blocks for two minutes. Brewed with coral and an awkward potion.